


Cool devices

by JustMark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hank, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Shower Sex, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMark/pseuds/JustMark
Summary: Two possibilities exist: either Connor will kill him one day or not. Both are equally terrifying
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Cool devices

**Author's Note:**

> Any help with beta-reading is welcome. Please, be patient with my level of english

Two possibilities exist: either Connor will kill him one day or not. Both are equally terrifying. First one is methaphorical, of course. Hank just couldn't find any other way to describe what his android husband does to him on daily basis. It's nothing to be actually concerned about, just spontageous sessions of intense lovemaking but always taken by surprise. Terrifying because it seems like Connor's imagination has no boundaries at all. They tried car sex, they tried facesitting, they even tried handcuffs. Not those cheap bracelets with pink fur that could be found at any sex shop but the actual ones, standart police handcuffs. Connor expressed his desire to try wierder, more exotic things a few times. Thank god he wasn't pushy about this, understanding that his human needs time to consider such course of action, because Hank just wasn't ready for that. Sure, he was positive about little bit of spice in relationship every now and than but sometimes human and android perspectives were completely opposite. There simply was no way to predict what Connor would want to negotiate next time. Well, at least this kind of unpredictability made life more fun.

"There you go, Lieutenant. Relax, let me take care of you." Wet fingers gently rubbed tight rectum, ready to enter but waiting for approvement. Hank was just in the middle of a nice hot shower when his husband decided it was time for a gentle attack from behind. "Attack" actually being a playful slap on left buttock and an offer to fuck in bathtub. The idea itself was very interesting and not extraordinary so Hank had no reasone or desire to refuse. He loved his android husband and he loved to have sex with said android husband. Anderson still wasn't completely sure how exactly he managed to attract Connor, probably a blessing from Lord himself, a reward for years of protecting and serving. Doesn't matter. Hank was one hundred percent in love, perfectly satisfied with his new life as a husband of deviant android, and even had plans to live at least forty years more. To say "fuck you" to american life expectancy statistics and to spend as much time with Connor as possible. Speaking of a devil...

"You are beautiful, Hank. I wanna make you feel good." Connor was whispering praises softly. Not as a part of foreplay, probably not even meant to be spoken out loud. The android just liked worshipping his human husband and sex is a great opportunity for that. To show love and care. That was another one of wierd things about Connor. The android wasn't interested in intercourse himself, only in giving Hank pleasure. Didn't want to install any kind of genital upgrade claiming them to be useless. When Hank asked, Connor said he didn't consider himself gay or asexual or any other type of sexuity. 

"These are human measurementes of attraction. While some androids are comfortable with them, I personally don't feel like they are suitable for me. I don't know how to explain it correctly. Let's just say: I am attracted to you. I want to give you sexual pleasure 'cause I know it's important for you. I want to satisfy your needs as a pertner as much as I can. But I don't want to recieve. At least, not in the way you are familiar with, Hank. I may look human, sound human and think as human but I still am an android. The way I see, hear, feel and smell the world is completely different from you. It's mostly in numbers, even if responses are similar to yours. In case of sexual activity, human sourse of pleasure is not interesting to me. Those upgrades may be good for others but I would rather take data from other ways. Think about is as a preference: some like penetration, some like fellation, and it's normal. I still enjoy the process very much in a way that works better for me. But it wouldn't work with someone else. It feels so good because I want only you" That was one hell of an explanation. Hank didn't get all of technical specifics about how android sensors work. He understood enough to make sure that Connor actually wants to do all of their married couple action. Now, after a few years of stewing in this post-revolution drivel, he could call himself an expert on understanding how to make his prototype of a husband happy. For example, if Connor wanted to fingerfuck his ass in a shower, Hank would gladly spread his legs and enjoy infimate moment.

"Does it feels good, Lieutenant?" God knows, nothing could stop Connor from using rank during lovemaking episodes. That kinky plastic bastard...  
"Fuck yeah, it does, and you know it, Detective. Now, please, move those graceful fingers of yours or I'll loose my freakin' mind!" Hank just couldn't help it. Skinless smooth fingers felt amazing inside of him, gently massaging warm and soft walls. Connor knew exactly how to make Hank's bones melt just from that. Goddamn android probably preconstructed a perfect angle for penetration because prostate was found in a matter of seconds. Connor had a huge experience with his husband's sensitive spots, this one not being an exception. Hank had to lean on the wall so he wouldn't fall. His knees were shaking from the intense heat that started to boil somewhere in his lower belly.

"You are doing great, love. Taking my fingers so well. Think you can cum for me?" That's a one million question. Hank wanted to reply with some snarky comment but was stopped by pretty strong bite on ass cheek and wet hand on his hard dick. Connor slowly stroked his length, apllying exactly as much force as needed to transform plain boring jerk off session into a sweet torture. Hank moaned, wanting it faster but not risking to move his hips. He knew from experience that Connor can and will use it as an excuse to edge play. Great but not today. Not now. 

"So big, so handsome. I love you." Slick fingers indide, warm lips on lower back. A hand, too small for his fully-hard cock, stroking in steady pace. Those words... Hank couldn't take it anymore. He let go all of the tension in his body, spilling hot semen in Connor's waiting hand. And of course the android had to ruin a moment of bliss by licking his cum-stained fingers. 

"Fuck, Con, don't do that!" Hank splashed a bit of warm water right into Connor's smug face. Android wanted to get up from his knees just at that exact moment but instead leaned forward and... "Did you just left a fuckin' hickey on my ass?"  
"I don't know what you about, Hank"  
"Yeah, sure, and I am a big purple spider."

Two possibilities exist: either Connor will kill him one day or not. Both are equally terrifying. First one is obviously about Hank's sanity. The second one is terrifying becuse he can no longer live without this madness called marriage with Connor.


End file.
